The Glove World Project
The glove world project is a s3 episode of Cult of Squid. Cast * Noseward * Security * Spongebob * Patrick * Plankton * Mermaid Man * Barnacle Boy * Fred * Scooter * Nancy * Flying Dutchman Plot The episode starts where Zomped left off- the Feathered Friends with a bag of weapons at a Cult outpost where a meeting is taking place. Even with all their fancy weapons, the FF lose the battle and retreat to the Krusty Krab. At the Krusty Krab, the FF are discussing how tired they are of losing and discuss plans to find a training spot for them. Plankton suggests they go to the remains of the chum bucket, Mermaid man suggests the Mermalair, and Spongebob suggests the remains of his pineapple. Patrick then speaks up saying he wants to go to Glove World, but Spongebob tells him the place has most likely been destroyed, but then Patrick gets the idea to move their base to Glove World. Plankton complains that glove world would most likely be a wasteland because of the Cult, and Spongebob mentions that they could transform it into a new base. After they arrive at Glove World, they realise how much of a dump the place has become. They start construction, and as they're building, Scooter, Fred, and Nancy show up announcing they escaped the cage and traced the FF here. When they're done building, they set up a training camp, but not long after, the Dutchman appears. Transcript (Episode starts with "previously, on cult of squid" which recaps what happened In the previous episode, Zomped, and it ends where Zomped left off.) Elite 1: DON'T MOVE OR WE SHOOT! Elite 2: WHAT HE SAID! Spongebob: (holds hands in air) this is bad! Plankton: ya think? Patrick: DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT! (A bullet near-misses Patrick's arm) Barnacle Boy: wait a minute, we got weapons, remember? Plankton: (snaps) that's right! Everyone pull a weapon out! (They all pull out a weapon) Plankton: you freeze! Elite 1: (holds hands in air) DON'T SHOO- Elite 2: (slaps elite 1) pull yourself together, we can still win! Noseward: ATTACK! (fight scene, and the ff lose. Cut to the Krusty Krab where they are wounded and angry) Plankton: i am so SICK of losing! Spongebob: so am i! You know what? I think we're getting too predictable. Plankton: what do you mean? Spongebob: they know exactly where our base is and they know we don't have any training! Patrick: well, what do you suggest? Spongebob: maybe we should get a new base. Plankton: Wait haven’t we been in this exact same spot three episodes in a row now? Like first new allies, then weapons, now a base. Barnacle Boy: Whoa whoa whoa, let’s keep it to four standing walls please. Spongebob: alright, Feathered friends, brainstorming time. Mermaid Man: How about the mermalair? Plankton: No, too obvious. Oh! Maybe we can use the chum bucke- no, wait, that got destroyed. SpongeBob: How about my house? Or what’s left of it. When the cult attacked, it was left in ruins except for the basement. Plankton: Once again, that’s too obvious. Patrick: (coughs) how about Glove World? SpongeBob: (chuckles) seriously Patrick? We can’t set up an actual base there! Plankton: yeah, since that place is most likely a wasteland. Spongebob: hold on a second- brainstorm! Maybe we could rebuild the place into our new base! Plankton: for a dimwit like yourself, that isnt an awful idea, i love it. Patrick: Me too. Wait… Mermaid Man: Well let’s waste no time, we should get to work! (The Feathered Friends start the walk to Glove World) Plankton: It’s probably a friggin’ dump by this point. SpongeBob: Have faith that it isn’t, Plankton, we really need this! Patrick: Yeah, we could have people shooting Cult soldiers down while riding roller coasters! (Everyone stares at Patrick) Barnacle Boy: That’s the best idea you’ve ever had, kid. Patrick: what idea? Plankton: of stinking course. Spongebob: well, it looks like we've got our work cut out for us tonight, so let's get to work! (montage of everyone rebuilding and setting up a base when Scooter, Fred, and Nancy show up) SpongeBob: Guys! You actually survived? Fred: Yeah, even though they broke MY LEG! Plankton: Well that’s amazing, more people to help us build. How'd you find us here, anyway? Fred: well, they left the cage open and we snuck out just as you were leaving. Scooter: Can I make a surf shop? Barnacle Boy: Why? Mermaid Man: So he can surf of course! Scooter: The old dude’s got the right idea. Spongebob: Well, I guess we could. Nancy: Well that’s cool. Plankton: Wait it’s all well and good that you guys found us, but did you ever consider your “escape” may have been a plan to track you guys to our new base. Scooter: AH it’s probably nothin’. (Ten cult NINJAS show up) Patrick: wait they have ninjas?! Scooter: Oh yeah, forgot to mention that they trained a bunch of new types of soldiers. Ninjas, samurai, street fighters, motorcyclists, more. Plankton: Well that’s mildly concerning. (The ninjas observe the area and start running to tell Noseward where the new FF base is) Cult Ninja 1: (into comm) Yes we found them, they left the Krusty Krab. Cult Ninja 2: Guys let’s go. SpongeBob: We can’t let them leave! Feathered friends ASSEMBLE! Mermaid Man: Everyone grab a weapon to fight EVIL! (Mermaid Man grabs a hammer, Barnacle Boy grabs a joystick, Patrick grabs a rusty bar, SpongeBob grabs a stuffed bear, Plankton grabs a steering wheel, Nancy grabs a plate, Fred grabs his own broken leg, and Scooter grabs his surfboard) Cult Ninja 3: OH SHIT! Mermaid Man: ATTACK! (Mermaid Man throws the hammer at a ninja, knocking him to the ground) Cult Ninja 4: OUCH! (Barnacle Boy shoves the joystick right up Cult Ninja 4’s nose) Cult Ninja 4: DOUBLE OUCH! Plankton: Wait are we gonna kill these ninjas? Fred: I don’t see a problem with it (snaps ninja’s neck and breaks another one’s arms with his leg) Plankton: Alrighty! (Plankton throws the steering wheel at a ninja sending him into a roller coaster ride without a belt) SpongeBob: 3 down, 7 to go! (Nancy shatters the plate on a ninja’s head as the ninja in the roller coaster runs him over; the ninja in the roller coaster then hits a loop) Cult Ninja 5: GUYS WAIT I CAN’T HOLD ON! (Ninja falls out of the roller coaster) Nancy: Let’s go! I feel like an awful human person but okay! SpongeBob: There’s still six left! (Literally a shark jumps onto shore and drags a ninja into the water) Cult Ninja 1: Guys let’s just get out of here before they kill us all! Plankton: How about we don’t kill you and you don’t tell Noseward about our new base! Cult Ninja 2: That sounds reasonable! (The remaining ninjas scatter to all parts of the ocean never to be seen or heard from again) SpongeBob: I’m surprised that worked! Plankton: Yeah me too, especially because they could’ve just stepped on me! Patrick: Well let’s keep building! (Another building montage plays and ends when all of a sudden all of the lights at the park start to flicker on and off) SpongeBob: What’s going on? (The Flying Dutchman’s ship appears in the clouds) Fred: Uh oh! Plankton: Wait why is HE here?! (The ship docks at the shore of Glove World, and The Flying Dutchman emerges) The Flying Dutchman: I’m here to thank you for fighting against the cult. And now, I’m going to go take care of them (evil laugh) Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Cult of Squid Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts